What a Day
by green tea mochi
Summary: It's Shino's 18th birthday and Kakashi wants to do something special. KakaShino.


What a Day 

It was Shino's 18th birthday. Now, this wouldn't be a big deal to Most People, but Hatake Kakashi was not Most People. He was Shino's boyfriend, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to do something special about his boyfriend's birthday. And so, on one sunny afternoon, we find Kakashi moseying his way down to the Aburame household with a bouquet of flowers in hand. And as he walked down the bustling streets of Konoha, Kakashi whistled the happy birthday song to himself, happily anticipating a romantic evening with Shino-kins. Oh, yes. It was going to be a good day today.

And before he knew it, there he was at Shino's doorstep. Giggling slightly to himself, he rang the doorbell and hid the flowers behind his back. And now, for the wait. Oh, he could wait. He'd wait for 5 hours if it meant he got to see Shino! Oh, Shino…Kakashi wondered how this fine piece of manflesh could survive so long without being mauled by a herd of fangirls.

But! Back to the story.

"…Kakashi."

"SHINO!"

"…"

"…FLOWERS!"

And shoving the flowers into a very unsuspecting Shino's hands, Kakashi promptly leaned over and…grabbed Shino's ass. And we all know how much Shino hates being grabbed on the ass. The LAST time anybody tried to grab his ass…well, let's not think about it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" And with that said, Kakashi burst into song, his hold on Shino becoming tighter with each passing second. Any Observant Person would have noticed that Shino didn't seem to be enjoying this treatment, but then again, Kakashi is not an Observant Person. In fact, if Shino had not kicked him in the crotch, he may have squished the poor boy to death.

"#()!" exclaimed Kakashi, "THAT HURT!"

"Get out."

Of course, Kakashi was in much too much pain to have fully comprehended Shino's previous statement, so he did not, in fact, "get out." In fact, he stayed. And as we all know, Shino is not a happy person when he does not get his way. In fact, he was extremely Pissed Off. And so he kicked Kakashi in the crotch once more.

"Mrrf!"

"I'm having my period. Leave me alone."

"But, guys don't-"

After landing a swift kick to Kakashi's crotch, Shino slammed the door behind him.

And so, after one too many warnings, Kakashi left. His crotch would be in excruciating pain for the rest of the day, but at least Shino hadn't killed him. Oh, the gods were merciful today.

But now that he was not celebrating Shino's 18th birthday, what was there to do? Why was Shino so ANGRY at him anyway? It wasn't like he'd done anything wrong. He'd done plenty of OTHER things to Shino's ass before, and he certainly hadn't been complaining _then_. Hmm. Kakashi certainly felt like he was forgetting something important. Of course, if it had been important, he figured he would remember it, so maybe it wasn't important after all, right? …Right.

Well, either way, he could just mope around all day. He was on a quest! A quest to find out why Shino was Pissed Off! And look! There was Kiba! Kiba had been on the same team as Shino. Maybe he knew…

"Oi! Kiba."

And so Kiba turned around, annoyed expression planted firmly upon his face. After all, he'd just been _walking_. Who in their right mind would disturb him from _walking_?

"You know Shino, right? …Right. Of course you do…So…"

"Shino's pissed and you want to make up."

Kakashi blinked. "Oh. Well. Yes, I suppose I am."

Kiba sighed. He really didn't like helping people out with their problems. But this was Shino, and Shino had been his teammate once…

"Okay. So what'd you do?"

"I'm not quite sure. I was just going to take him out for his birthday and-"

"It's not his birthday."

"…Oh. Well I guess that would explain it."

And so Kiba walked off, having done his good deed for the day. After all, he had just saved Shino's first (and most likely last) relationship.

And so, Kakashi was left to ponder what he could do to make up with Shino. Forgetting one's boyfriend's birthday was a pretty big issue, after all. …But then if it wasn't Shino's birthday, then whose WAS it?

"OI! KAKASHI-SENSEIII! AREN'T YOU GOING TO BUY ME RAMEN FOR MY BIRTHDAY?"

…Oh, yes. Naruto's birthday.

And so Kakashi found himself buying Naruto (a ridiculous amount of) ramen. And while Naruto stuffed his face full of the unhealthy food, Kakashi contemplated how he was going to get back on Shino's good side. It would be a grueling task, but he could do it.

And that was how Kakashi found himself throwing rocks at Shino's window at midnight. Of course, the abnormally large size of the rocks he was throwing was completely unnecessary, but Kakashi figured that Large Problems called for Large Rocks.

"What the fuck are you doing outside of my window?"

"Uh. Just shut up for a moment."

"Kakashi-"

And that was when Kakashi began to sing. Mind you, he wasn't a very good singer, but we must give him credit because it came from the heart.

"I love youuuuuu…I love youuuuuu…Tomorrow…I mean…Todayyyyy…It's only…not far awayyyy…"

"…Is that to the tune of Tomorrow?"

"Uh. Yes?"

"…I'm going back to bed now."

"WAIT! SHINO! I really do love you! I'm sorry that I thought your birthday was today, and I'm sorry that I grabbed your ass. Now can we please make up?"

And for the sake of a fluffy story where all ends well, Shino nodded and said, "Well, I suppose."

So Kakashi leaped up through Shino's window (because he's a ninja, and ninja are cool like that), and they spent the night doing unspeakable activities that the author really shouldn't mention to young children with impressionable minds.

------------------------------------------EL FINISH------------------------------------------

Mokki – Heckyes. I think that must be the best thing I've written lately. . At least I think so, but hey. When is Mokki ever right? …That's right. ALWAYS. ;D You gottit.

Midori - LOVE THIS STORY OR J00 DIE, BISHESSSSS.


End file.
